Sonic's Last Breath
by ShidesuHejjihoggu
Summary: a sad sonadow i came up with. now a two-shot. rated t for char. deaths
1. Chapter 1

I felt depressed today, so I decided to write a fanfic as a way to express how sad I felt…

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to SEGA. The song belongs to Evanescence.

Note: There will be OOC-ness

Shadow was in shock as he stared at the scene in front of him.

It wasn't true… it was just a nightmare… or so he told himself.

But it _was_ true. There was Sonic the Hedgehog, covered in blood, lying motionless on the ground.

"Sonikku…," he whispered. Then it came out as a shout. "Sonikku!" He dashed over to the body of his love and held him, barely holding in tears. It was the ARK all over again.

Suddenly he heard a weak cough, and a small surge of hope filled him. "…Sha…Shadow…"

"Sonikku, please… stay with me. I can't lose you too…" Tears were already leaking out of the corners of his eyes.

_**hold on to me love  
you know i can't stay long  
all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms?**_

_**holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight**_

"Shadow…I don't…have…alot of…time left…" the cobalt hedgehog weakly stated.

That single statement made his tears come faster. "Don't say that," he responded as he stroked his lover's face.

"We both…knew this would…happen someday…that my stubbornness would…get me killed…"

"Sonikku, please! I can't lose you! You're the only one who's made me happy since…" he trailed off, not wanting to relive those particular memories.

"I know…but I…also knew that it…had to be one of us…and it wasn't your time…"

_**holding my last breath**_

_**  
safe inside myself**_

_**  
are all my thoughts of you**_

_**  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight**_

_**i'll miss the winter**_

_**  
a world of fragile things**_

_**  
look for me in the white forest**_

_**  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)**_

_**  
i know you hear me**_

_**  
i can taste it in your tears**_

He was close to going hysterical. "It's not your time either!"

Sonic managed a weak smile as he wiped Shadow's tears away. "Just…remember your…promise to Maria…and that by…keeping it…we'll both…live on…you'll be…like my legacy."

The rational part of his brain knew that was probably true, but he didn't care. He just wanted his love to live.

"I can't live without you, Sonikku…I can't…" His body racked with barely contained sobs.

"Think of…the good times…we had…I'll always…be with you…in those memories…"

_**holding my last breath**_

_**  
safe inside myself**_

_**  
are all my thoughts of you**_

_**  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight**_

Shadow closed his eyes, wishing that this was all a dream. He was also trying to push away the memories from the ARK incident 50 years ago. The memories that always made his heart ache.

His eyes opened wide when he felt Sonic starting to go limp, and the tears came harder. "Sonikku!"

Sonic's eyes slowly closed as he continued to smile at Shadow. "Always…remember…"

_**closing your eyes to disappear**_

_**  
you pray your dreams will leave you here**_

_**  
but still you wake and know the truth**_

_**  
no one's there**_

_**  
say goodnight**_

_**  
don't be afraid**_

_**  
calling me calling me as you fade to black**_

"Sonikku, please! I can't lose you!"

"You will…never…lose me…our love…is too strong…to break…even in death…"

As those words left him, so did his life and spirit.

Sonic the Hedgehog…was dead.

And Shadow the Hedgehog…had died inside.

_**holding my last breath**_

_**  
safe inside myself**_

_**  
are all my thoughts of you**_

_**  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight**_

I cried as I wrote this…still am…

What did you guys think? Leave a review…they might cheer me up a little…and get me started on my other story…if you guys want, I can make this a two-shot…

ShidesuHejjihoggu


	2. Chapter 2

Guys…I know a couple of you were griping about the song…but no one told me songfics were banned. I honestly didn't know. Still, my good friend, HyperShanic01 asked if I could make this a two-shot, WITHOUT any lyrics. I agreed, so here I am again. I DID listen to Linkin Park's "Valentine's Day" while writing this, though. And about my use of "Sonikku," I've seen a few people use the term in a romance, so I decided to, as well.

Italics are Shadow's thoughts.

Disclaimer: If I owned them, would I be writing fanfiction?

It had been nearly a year since Sonic's death, and Shadow had been locked up in his apartment since then, not wanting to see or talk to anyone. Hell, he hadn't even told Sonic's friends about his death, nor did he want to. He didn't tell anyone.

He wanted to deal with this on his own. He couldn't. He tried to move on. He couldn't.

Up until 8 months ago, he'd either have nightmares where Sonic blamed him for his death, or he'd have flashback dreams to the good times he had with Sonic. Either way, he always ended up waking up alone in his bed.

He couldn't take the dreams anymore, so he stopped sleeping. He hadn't eaten since his love's death.

Even though he had been created to last months without food or rest, even he had his limits. He didn't care. Didn't care that his body was deteriorating, wasting away due to lack of nutrition. Didn't care that his once sleek, soft fur was now disheveled and matted.

He was too lost in his grief to care.

His tears were long gone, and his eyes held no expression, no spark.

He'd lost the will to live.

_Sonikku…_

He tried many times to reunite himself with his lover, but it seems there was another downside to being immortal. Age couldn't kill him, and neither can suicide.

He kept trying, though, hoping that if his body was weak enough, then his next attempt would work.

_I need you with me…_

No one knew that Shadow had secretly cremated Sonic, and kept the ashes in a blue vase, which he always had clutched in his arms like a small child would their stuffed animal whenever they were afraid or sad.

For a short time, he wondered if he was going insane, as he had, on more than one occasion, actually _talked_ to the vase, thinking that Sonic would somehow answer from the grave.

He couldn't take it anymore. He just couldn't.

_Why won't you come back? I miss you…_

Setting the vase down for the first time since he put Sonic's ashes into it, he walked into the small kitchen and pulled out a knife, then walked into the bathroom.

If anyone was going to see his broken heart, then he'd make sure they saw it.

He knew that while Chaos Energy could heal any wound, it couldn't regrow organs. He was planning to use that to his advantage.

Pressing the blade against his chest, he made a deep incision around the white tuft of fur on his chest.

Using a finger as a pen, he wrote a message on the wall using his own blood.

_To anyone who finds this,_

_I am now dead. I chose to kill myself to be with the most important person in my life- Sonic the Hedgehog. That's right. He's dead. He died about a year ago. I couldn't handle my grief. I loved Sonic, and he loved me back, but we kept our relationship a secret because we didn't want the press finding out. He fought a good fight, but his recklessness is what got him killed. Or so he said. I was there when he died, and to this day, I wish there was something I could've done. Should've done. I thought everyone would blame me for it if they knew, that's why I didn't say anything. I just hope I end up at the same place he is._

_Sayonara from Shadow the Hedgehog._

Putting the knife down, he inserted his hand into the hole where his chest fluff was a few minutes ago, and ripped out his heart.

While this would've killed anyone else rapidly, Shadow was able to feel his still-beating heart for a few seconds, before finally collapsing on the floor, dead.

His last thoughts were,

_I'll be with you soon, my love._

*sighs* done. If anyone finds this to be a short chapter, or if there are any grammar or spelling errors, that's because it's 2 am right now.

How was it? Good? Bad? Don't really care? Leave a comment/review.


	3. Petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Raven Servathen

Eradona

Fokker333

KingofthePhantomDragon

ShidesuHejjihoggu


End file.
